Completing you
by SamicaWrites
Summary: Kaylee Cavanaugh is a 18 year old who lives in south beach with her best friend Ben, they moved into his uncles studio apartment in the summer after Kaylee's parents told her that if she wanted to take a year off she couldn't do it under their roof. When Ben starts hanging with some new college friends Kaylee can't help being taken aback by someone in particular.
1. Chapter 1: Vodka and Condoms

"There is no time like the present."

"Yea ok Obama." Kaylee snickered at Ben from her spot on their couch.

Ben laughed from his room, he was getting ready to go to the first college party of his freshman life and he'd been trying for hours to get Kaylee to come join him but she just wasn't into it.

"Babe come on, we'll go we'll meet some people who live in the area and we'll party our asses off, maybe you'll even meet a guy."

Kaylee shook her head moving into the kitchen hearing the timer on the microwave go off signaling that her pop corn was ready.

"Ben i'm not even attending classes there, why would i want to meet the people?" Kaylee asked jumping up and landing her butt on the counter in time for Ben to come into the room. "Look i just don't feel like going out tonight, and i really need to get on this job hunt thing."

"Fine make your excuses but you're coming to the next party even if i have to tie you up in my trunk and have a tailgate out in the parking lot." Ben said only half joking.

He knew how bummed Kaylee was that her parents were not supportive of her wanting to take some time off before starting the next chapter in her life, but he wasn't going to let it get her down too much.

"I'm taking my key so make sure that you lock up the door when i leave." When Kaylee gave Ben the _what am i 5_ stair he added. "You can never be to careful."

"Yeah sure, Don't worry just have fun, make sure to spill some vodka for me OH and make sure you use protection." Kaylee mocked with a mouth full of pop corn.

"Vodka, condoms got it." Ben counted the two things off on his fingers, raising his voice to say a good-bye before closing the door.

Kaylee exhaled loudly as she plopped down on the couch switching the tv over to netflix, settling with season 3 of how i met your mother Kaylee let herself drift off to sleep knowing that what ever life had in store for her she'd take it one day at a time.

**This starter chapter is to see how many people are interested in this FF, **

**Leave comments if you feel you want to see this story move on, as always follow the story i will try the best i can to update every week and i'll be writing longer chapters but i just wanted to see what people thought of the idea first before i started creating this big thing. **

**AND a big thank you to those who supported me in the past on my 3 other stories that are now all finished if anyone would like to take a look at my other work.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Another

when Ben still wasn't up at noon i decided i'd make some coffee then go wake him up so he wouldn't miss his afternoon classes, i hadn't even heard him come in the night before so he must have gotten in pretty late.

"Ben, hello? you alive in there?"

Ben groaned on the other side of the door, i wasn't going to wait all day for him to come to open the door, walking in i saw Ben's hair sticking out under his sheets.

"Come on you need to get up, you have class in a couple hours." i sighed climbing onto the bottom of his bed.

"Fuck off." Ben sighed chucking a pillow at my head and it smacked me dead in the face.

.

"So how was your first college party?" i asked Ben as he finally moved his lazy ass out of his room, To be honest he looked like a complete mess.

"Well it would have been more fun if i had my party goer best friend with me but, i did manage to meet a few new guys who oddly enough asked me to come to-" i stopped him right there holding up my hand, i knew where this was going.

"Wait let me guess Another party?"

Ben shook his head at me coming to sit at the table sipping at the coffee after he'd downed the glass of water I had given to him.

"No they just want to hang out at the local pub, it's semi quiet off the map of regular hang outs. They also want me to bring along my female friend who I've told them about." Ben said looking at me carefully, but i only smiled letting him squirm in his seat for a second before i smiled.

"so ya talked about me huh."

Ben rolled his eyes sitting up straighter taking another drink of his coffee "Don't flatter yourself Babe, they asked if i had a roommate and i told them."

"Yea sure, what ever you said." mine and Ben's relationship was had gotten so much closer after my parents had kicked me out, thankfully he's stuck close by for the whole college thing or else i maybe alone out in the world without a singe person.

"So are you going to come?" Ben yelled to me as i turned on the shower turning the nobs to the right temp.

i shook my head a smile on my face, Ben is always the one of us that was a little more daft sometimes for a smart guy.

"That's why i'm showering." I called back stripping down into by birthday suit and turned to see myself in the mirror, I wasn't as confident as most girls and i defiantly wasn't as popular but i was confident in myself and i liked the way i looked medium boobs, my stomach wasn't flat but i was average and my curly brown hair goes just to the bottom of my boobs.

A hard knock on the bathroom door knocked me out of my daze making my heard jump,

"I'm going to head to class and i'll be back for you at 6 be ready." I nodded but realized Ben couldn't see me so i told him ok before climbing into the warm shower.

The shower was so warm and when my skin started turning red i decided it was best to get out, My fuzzy blue towel wrapped tightly around me i made my way into the main part of the apartment. Turning on the oven i pulled out some french fries from the freezer pouring them onto the tray before shoving it into the oven.

I felt knots being formed in my stomach i was a little unsure of meeting new people especially when they were all attending college while i was taking years off looking for a job, while they were all working away to become something. Don't get me wrong i stand by my choice but there is a small part of me that wished i'd gone to school with Ben but i knew i'd never be happy if i didn't do what i wanted.

settling with some black ballet flats black high wasted shorts and a light blue shirt with ribbon tied at the sides, I left my hair natural curly.

.

Ben was back around the same time he said he'd be but i had to wait for him to shower and get all ready before we could leave and thank god he was a guy or we could have been here all night.

"Ready to go?" Ben asked pulling on one of his shirts.

I smiled and nodded a him grabbing my cell and sliding it into Ben's jeans pocket when he gave me a strange look i just shrugged at him.

"What i don't have any pockets."

The pub was only a couple blocks away so we decided to walk it wasn't like Ben's uncle left us a car to drive anyways, he took that with him when he and his wife decided to toad trip around the country.

"Here it is." Ben said his hand landing on my lower back as he guided me into the pub.

A medially of male voices rang out calling Ben's made from a table near the back area, this hands waving at us to come over, My eyes traveled over them counting 4 one had copper colors hair, the 2 sitting together had light brown/blonde hair and there was a guy with Dark brown hair sitting at the end.

"Hey guys." Ben smiled his hand still resting on my back bring me over to them. "His is Kaylee."

"HI." I smiled at them feeling awkward being the main focus.

"Kaylee this is Rob." Ben pointed to the guy with copper hair.

"I'm James and This is mike." The dark hair boy said pointing to himself and the guy next to him with blonde hair.

I nodded that them giving them i little smile before looking to the last guy who held out his hand for me to shake "hey, i'm miles." He gave me a charming smile and i couldn't help but smile back.

When i climbed onto the tallbar chair i heard Ben ask James where someone named Jared was, instead of intrupting thier conversation i turned to the other boys to ask about Jared.

"Who's Jared?"

All three looked over at me but Mile's was the one to answer.

"He's my roommate, we live in an apartment just off campus." He explained while ordering another drink from a waitress that walked by her breasts popping out of her shirt.

"Would you like anything." The woman asked me.

"Just water please." I asked turning back to the table when i heard the guys laughing. "What it just cause it's 2AM somewhere doesn't mean i need to drink."

The guys chuckled at my joke shaking their heads as they ordered their own alcoholic drinks.

"What didn't get enough last night?" I ask Ben.

He didn't respond he just smiled turning back to continue his conversation with James.


	3. Chapter 3: Excuse you

The guys were really great to hang out with, and i had more fun then i thought i would have, We all ate some food before going outside to Mike's car, apparently there was some late study thing at the school and Jared got caught up so everyone was going back to his and Miles place to meet up with his, including me and Ben. The 6 of us piled into Jame's car me sitting on Ben's lap being as there was no space in the 5 seated car. Ben's fingers aimlessly roamed around my thigh drawing invisible pictures as we drove.

Jared and Miles apartment was nice, nicer then I expected from guys fresh into college and the inside was even nicer, they had a 2 bedroom apartment with a big living space and a decent sized bathroom and kitchen.

"This is a nice place." I commented to miles.

"Yeah Jared found it last year, one of his friends decided to drop out and travel for a year, Jared said he'd stay here look after the place till Cameron got back but he never did, found a new life in new port and we got a home out of it." Miles explained disappearing into the kitchen.

there were leather couches one on either side of the room and i decided to sit next to Ben resting my head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" He asked turning to me.

I shook my head at him reaching for my phone in his pocket slipping it out to check if i had any messages from potential jobs but i only had a few texts from my friends that i'd get back to later.

"That must be him now." Miles announced as keys rattled in the door.

"Aye man what took you so long." James called standing up to great his friend.

When Jared stepped through into the room he had a great big smile on his face, his hair was a very dark brown and his eyes when they landed on me made my whole body heat up and when Ben stood to introduce us i stayed seated but when Jared's eyes locked with mine i sprung from my seat standing next to Ben.

"H-HI, hi i'm Kaylee." wait a go Kaylee I barley managed to get that one out, i'll have to remember to slap myself later.

"Jared." Hi voice was rough but soft at the same time, His eyes stayed on mine for a second more before he turned away back to his friends.

"How was Cindy?" Mike asked Jared and i don't know why but i was really hating Cindy at the moment.

"it was a group project, a 8 people in the group project." Jared shook his head walking into the kitchen and returning with a can of sprite.

"So, you could have got away." Miles said smirking probably thinking something completely disgusting and guy like.

"i'm not into her man, and i'm done talking about it." Jared said scratching the back of his neck.

As i'd come to know later the Cindy girl has been all over Jared since Jr high and he's never felt anything back.

"What are we going to do now?" James asked falling back onto his place on the couch.

"Why don't we go over to west campus? I heard there was a party going on there all weekend in celebration of the new school year." Miles suggested for probably no reason other than to find some hot chick to lay.

"Why not, you guys down?" James said looking at me and Ben.

Ben smiled looking over at me for my answer, i'm sure if i told him i wanted to go home he'd take me but i didn't want to go home and no matter how 7th grade that sounds, i want to go where Jared was going.

"why not." I smiled back at him.

There were two separate cars taken this time since there were just too many people, both me and Ben went in a truck with Miles and the others went with James in his car.

.

_what was that? _Ben text me.

Frowning i wrote back _What do you mean?_

He was obviously texting because he wanted to keep this convo between us.

B_ack at the apartment, you were totally checking out Jared._

_whatever_ Ben

I put my phone away after that smiling, i couldn't get that face out of my head and ugh those sexy grey eyes that caused my body to boil.

Before we even reached the the frat house i could hear the music bumping from down the street and, my heart picking up i adrenalin rushed through my body, music always did that to me, i loved to dance and the fact that i'd soon be face to face with Jared again wouldn't be so bad either, i don't get it this feeling it's just, never mind.

"Come on Kaylee." Ben said holding out his hand out to help me out of the truck, i kissed his cheek before we went to meet up with the others.

"Welcome to the house!" Some obviously drunk frat boy yelled answering the door in nothing but some boxers, obviously this party had been going on long before we decided to show up.

The house was full with bodies dancing back and fourth some clothed some in their bathing suits making the crowd more wet then they already were dripping in their sweat. Somehow losing everyone in the crowd i just decided to go with it dancing with the crowd, after a few songs i decided to give the house a rest and make my way to the backyard where i ran into Miles and James who were chilling by the pool.

"Hey Kaylee." Miles said pulling me down onto his lap.

i gasped holding onto his hand that was around my waist shocked by the sudden movement, The smell of his breath led me to believe that he'd had a few drinks since we've been here.

"What going on Miles." I said keeping my body ridged on his lap feeling a tad bit awkward.

"You want to get out of here?" Miles said causing me to bend over laughing and i think i heard James laughing alone with me.

"What's so funny?" I looked up to be met by those stormy eyes again, and i sat up straight but Miles arm kept me on his lap.

"Miles here is trying to get Kaylee to drop her panties in the bedroom, if you know what i mean." James said smiling up at his friend.

Jared's eyes tho he was talking to his friend stayed on me and even more stayed on Miles arm that was around me, i mean that is a good sign right, right?

"I think i see Ben, i'm gonna go say hi." I said getting out of Miles's grip and removing myself from the clear tension that was growing.

"AHHH Kaylee i've been looking for that pretty face of yours." Ben smiled sure he was a tad drunk but he says pansy stuff like that to be all the time.

"Hi Ben." I smirked about to say something else but my next comment was interrupted by an ear splitting shriek.


	4. Chapter 4: Short breathed

"What the hell was that?" I asked scared from the sudden out burst but also numb with worry was me and Ben made our way over to the scene of people crowding around the pool.

"Someone call and ambulance!"

"Get her out of the pool"

"Move."

"oh my god."

"I'll do it, stop."

All these commands were being shouted as Tori Westler i later found out her name to be, was face down in the pool having fallen in and on record said just hadn't come up. I looked around frantic I wanted to help but i didn't want to get in the way of the people who had already taken charge of the situation. Looking around i saw crying and worried faces but there was one that didn't match either of those, Jared.

Jared's face was like stone and looked like he was concentration his eyes looked almost black from over here but that was probably just the lighting, i wounder if he know her? this was all rushing through my head until the police and medics showed up and told everyone who didn't live her to leave, but if they had any information on what happened to stick around.

"She's dead, Tori's Dead!" some girl cried hysterically on the steps surrounded by people i assumed knew Tori too, talking to the police.

"I can't believe this." I sighed shaking my head, you see things like this happening all the time in the movies and on the news but you never think it's going to happen around you, until it does.

"It's ok come on we'll go home." Ben said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"How's this ok Ben? maybe we should stay and help out." I said turning towards the group of people in tears and i so desperately wanted to help them anyway that i could, but their friend just died the only thing they'd want was her back.

"No, Kaylee we should go, They should be with each other right now." I knew Ben made sense but it didn't mean that i didn't want to help them any less.

"I know." sliding my hands down my face i continued to walk through the house to the front door, With everyone one else who was just here for the party with no relation to the dead girl or her friends other than they wanted to party.

"Hey i was looking for you guys." James said coming up behind us with Jared and Mike in tow.

"Did you see what happened?" Ben asked adjusting his arm on my shoulders.

"No i just heard about it after the cops showed up, we were out front when it happened."

Ben nodded not saying anything else.

.

The car ride was silent evidently Rob had taken Miles home in his truck earlier which was good so i wouldn't have to listen to his drunk ass hit on me the whole way home. By the time we'd gotten to Ben's uncles it was 4Am and everyone was really in no condition to be driving and in such a small space anymore so Ben just offered for them to stay at our place for the night considering no one would have classes tomorrow. and trust me i didn't not let the fact slip away from me that Jared was only arms leanth away from me sitting in the front seat next to James.

I stood in the doorway to my bedroom watching as Ben gave the guys a quick run down of our place.

"Extra blankets are in this closet here and there are couches and the Hamitic out on the deck, bathroom is to your left, take what ever you need from the fridge except for Kaylee's green grape or else she'll get cranky and that bout sums it up, good night."

I scoffed muffling an "i do not." About the whole grape thing to my self but i think the guys heard cause they all chuckled under their breath, I said a "Night guys." before making my way into my room leaving the door open a crack.

.

I'd been laying in bed for almost 3 hours and i still haven't been able to feel the least bit like i maybe have a slight chance of going to sleep tonight, everything was quiet in the living room and had been that way since Ben's speech, after a while longer of looking at the ceiling visioning Tori floating face down in the pool over and over again was slowly driving me insane so i made my way into the living room being careful not to wake the guys sleeping on my couches.

"Sleep not catching you tonight?" I jumped startled not expecting anyone else to be out on the balcony but me, turning quickly i was met with a pair of soft story eyes. "Sorry i didn't mean to startle you."

I took a few deep breaths leaning my back up against the railing "It's ok i just didn't expect you to be out here, not that you can't be or anything, i just wasn't-"

"expecting me to be, got it." Jared said smiling at me.

"To answer your question, no. I couldn't sleep. I keep seeing that pour girl in my mind and i can't stop thinking of what her family is going to have to deal with."

The look on Jared's face made me frown more than i already was, he looked guilty and at the same time not at all.

"Did you know her?" i didn't know what else to say to fill in the moment, my heart was beating 100 times a minute.

"Naw, i've seen her before at parties but i never talked to her." Jared said looking down at his hands.

"So what this is your second year going here?" i couldn't help but ask, i wanted to know things about him.

"Yeah, well i started here for the second part of last year." Jared explained his eyes now meeting up with my My breath felt like it was caught in my throat.

since i'd been asking him so many questions i figured i should share some information too "This is my first year, well living here i should say. My parents gave me an ultimatum. either do what i wanted take a year off and get the hell out of their house, or i could stay and go to school. so i left packed up everything i wanted and left, that was a few months ago and i haven't heard from them since. It's not like i need them you know i have Ben and i'm fine on my own but-"

"But it would be nice to know that they still care?" Jared guessed finishing my sentence.

i was blushing now, i meant to spill a little not my life story for the past few months to some guy who i just met.

"Yeah, and i can't believe i just told you all that."

"Why, i think it's cool that despite how your parents would react you did what you wanted, what made you happy." Jared said the corner of his mouth turning up.

"Yeah." My eyes were suddenly glued to Jared's chest, for some reason i hadn't noticed before that he'd been lacking a shirt, i'd just been so caught up in the eyes i hadn't noticed anything else. Noticing that i'd been staring for way to long i turned around to look out into what will be my world for the next few years.

"Was Tori's death the only thing that was keeping you up or was there something else?" I could feel Jared's eyes burning into my back as he spoke to me.

"I don't know, some times i go for weeks on little sleep for no reason i sleep great wake up the next morning but when it comes time to actually fall asleep i just can't seem to." sighing i rested my chin on my arms that here laying on the metal bar.

"Maybe you need something to help you." The tone in Jared's voice was different as he spoke and when i turned to look at him i'd realized he'd stood up and made his way to stand behind me.

I tried to think of something witty to sat i really did but my mind was stuck as the gravitational pull i felt to Jared's body only intensified when my eyes met his.

"Wha-what's happening?" everything was fuzzy and the way Jared now held my hips in his hands only made things more intense.

As if on cue like some scene from a movie a pidgin flew out from beside a plotted plant scaring the crap out of me making me pull away from Jared and the electricity what was there was lessened but the utter embarrassment that i felt. Not knowing what else to do i walked past Jared making sure not to come in contact saying a "good night" heading straight for my bedroom no detours.


	5. Chapter 5 Light weight

I can't believe what just happened out there, or should i say what almost happened. How can i go out there in the morning to face him i mean i know i'm over analyzing this it was just the heat of the moment type deal but somehow i know that it isn't. I know that it is or may turn out to be more then i thought. Oh my god and i thought i wouldn't be able to sleep before this just opened up a whole new problem for me to worry about till the morning.

I mean the feeling of his hand of my hips i still feel his touch lingering on my body this kind of thing just isn't normal there isn't anything to do except go about things like they never happened and hope Jared does the same.

.

Well that was the greatest sleep if i ever experienced one, not. I think i only slept a total of like what 54 second every hour i mean come on, this is crazy.

"Kaylee get your ass out here or you'll miss the waffles." Ben shouted and when he heard me groan he threatened to get the water bucket, i would have stayed in bed if i hadn't already experience that when he threatens such a thing it's best not to test him unless you want to be dripping wet putting your mattress out in the sun to dry.

"Awe good your up i was just about to start filling the bucket." I noticed Jared's head snapped toward me when Ben started talking and they followed me around the room as i went to go sit on the counter Beside the stove. "You couldn't resist my killer waffles huh?"

"HA funny, the only reason i'm up is because i didn't want to have to air dry my mattress again, and i may also be hungry." my cheeks turning red as my statement was proven by my stomach groaning.

"Ya, yea go sit on the stool by jar and i'll make you a plate." goose bumps appeared on my arms at the sound of his name and the panic in my stomach was from the possibility that i was going to have to sit beside him and pretend i didn't feel anything that night when i obviously did.

"Don't you need help tho." I said trying to give an alternative.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not letting you get anywhere near my waffles you food burner." i gasped smacking Ben on the shoulder, he wasn't wrong but he still didn't have to say so.

I turned to look at the seat that i was going to sit in then i looked at Jared who coincidentally was already looking at me, i looked away immediately feeling my cheeks get warm.

"i'm actually going to go get in the shower before i eat." i kept my head down as i walked out of the room and straight to the bathroom.

.

"Stupid" i muttered to myself over and over again when i got out of the shower i realized i didn't stop to bring a change of clothes in here with me, it's not like it matters when just Ben is here but there a multiple of guys out there not to mention Jared.

Cracking the door open a tad i noticed all the guys around the table eating and i took the chance to try and sneak my way into the bedroom without being noticed, but as usual Ben was there to draw attention to me when it's not wanted.

"Hey towel girl you coming to join us or what?"

I glared at Ben as he smiled away at me, "In my towel?" I asked trying to be confident in the awkward situation

I hadn't even noticed Miles and Rob had arrived till that moment when of course Miles had to some something perverted.

"I mean if it's something you always do don't let us stop you." Miles added.

I could have swear i saw Jared shift in his seat and his jaw tighten at Miles's comment.

"Charming as ever Miles." I sighed pivoting on my heels and walking the rest of the way to my bedroom where i found yoga pants every girls best friend and a tank top.

"Now this is much better, not as much skin but i like the way it hangs on them-"

"Miles can it" Ben whacking him over the head for the comment while Jared looked like he wanted do more then just that.

"stop hitting me, I'm just speaking the truth." Miles mumbled shoving more waffle into his mouth.

I just kept my mouth shut sitting down in the open seat that was in between James and Ben but across from Jared which was almost as bad as sitting next to him but at least then i be able to look straight a head. or even up at all i basically sat eating with my head down while the rest of the guys talked while Jared and i remained silent, I wounder if he was feeling as awkward as i was. And what the hell is that damn electrical gravity ass shit i felt last night, oh my god what if he's like some alien type thing that- ok i'm going to stop myself right there because that is just really dumb and there is not such thing, god i've been watching to much Roswell of netflix.

"Kaylee, yo you alive over there?" James asked me waving a hand in front of my face.

i shook my head turning to look at him "sorry, what'd you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to come with us to Miles and Jared's place for a movie day?" I looked beyond James to where Jared stood his eyes looked hopeful? but it was hard to tell there was a swirl of emotions in his eyes.

I shot a glance at Ben silently asking if he'd be going too, Thankfully Ben caught what i was trying to say and came over to the table.

"Ya i have to go into campus to pick up a few textbooks but i'll meet you guys there soon after."

"Sure." I said sending a smile in James direction.

I think at this point i'd do anything to just be in the same space as Jared.


	6. Chapter 6: You first

"Take a seat." Miles said pointing to the couch.

Apparently the guys did this a few times a month when things got crazy and they just wanting a chill day they put on random movies and sleep, my girlfriends and i use to do slimier things get together every weekend and watched the shows we'd DVR'd.

"So sould we let the lady choice?" Miles said sending me one of his smiles, and i'm not going to lie my cheeks did get a little pink.

"I'm cool with anything." Trying to be funny i also added "No chick flicks." The guys laughed so i guess that was a good sign.

I'd noticed that Jared hadn't come up with us and i don't even think i remember seeing him get out of the truck.

"Jared have to bail?" Mike asked walking over to the movie cabinet, which i must say had enough movies to populate a small movie rental place.

"He said he needed to take care of something and to start without him." Miles explained coming back into the room tossing bags of chips at James.

.

We'd gotten through the first hell boy which i had to say was not that bad and we skipped the rest and moved onto mission impossible.

"I can't believe you've never seen mission impossible!" Rob ranted from his beanbag chair in the corner. "Scratch that, i can't believe Ben has never made you watch mission impossible."

I smiled looking down at my lap, guy movies never really did it for me, i was more of the hopeless romantic watching a walk to remember and titanic, basically movies about young kids who die.

"I guess you'll just have to educate me then." I threw a piece of pop corn at him and it was about to be a big mistake.

"Oh gurl you did not just throw that poppin corn at me." Rob said in a mock girl voice.

"Whatcha gonna do bout it, huh?" I said back getting all sassy with him as the other boys just sat looking at us waiting to see what'd was gonna happen next, which i certainly wasn't prepared for.

Rob came flying at me so quick i didn't even have a chance to react and before i knew it i was over his shoulder kicking my legs and screaming like the girl i was.

"Put me down you freak." I yelled laughing as Rob spun me around faster and faster, And sometime through all the spinning Ben and Jared had come through the door providing the perfect distraction. When Rob stopped his spinning i got my legs around on of his thighs and pulling hard i managed to knock him off balance sending us both crashing to the floor in a fit of laughter.

I felt Rob chuckling above me as i tried to catch my breath underneath him which must have look anything but innocent to Ben and Jared when they made their way into the living room. We all looked up to see them Ben had a huge grin on his face and Jared's face was blank there was no expression anywhere except this intense look her had in his eyes.

"That'll teach ya to throw pop corn at me." Rob said calling my attention back to him still covering above me, taking my hands and helping me up from the floor as he stood.

"Thanks." i muttered casting a glance at Jared who now had his back turned to me as he and Ben walked into the kitchen with some food bags in hand.

.

I'd sometime threw the billionth harry potter movies my almost sleepless night caught up on me and i drifted off so where between the creep ass snake guy petting his snake in the shake and the girl fixing harry glasses or something like hasn't harry heard of contacts?

anyway when i woke up i was laying on the couch a blanket draped over me and the moon shining through the darkness clued me in that it was some time after 6. The place was to quiet, even if everyone was sleeping except for a soft shuffling coming from somewhere beside me. The dark creeped me out i hated it, like seriously what did everyone do, go out and leave me here?

"Hello." I kept my voice low not wanting to spook myself with my own voice, flipping on lights when i found the wall switches until i made it into the kitchen where i found Jared back to me as he leaned over something on the table. He was seriously the hottest guy i've seen like ever, sure the rest of the guys were good looking but it was like God spent extra time on Jared's face.

It wasn't till Jared spoke that i'd realized he'd turned around and that i'd been staring. "Did i wake you?"

I shook my head for a second before i found my voice "No i Um i just woke up, I didn't get much sleep last night after-" I didn't want to go any farther and make this moment awkward even though i'm sure Jared knew where i was going considering there was sudden desire in his eyes much like the night before.

"Ben tried to wake you before they went out but you wouldn't budge." Jared explained reading my mind.

"Oh you didn't have to stay and, um look after me." I jumbled out feeling awkward.

"I had to finish some work related things." I felt even more embarrassed after that, i should have just kept my mouth shut.

"Course." I said hopping that my curls hid the blush on my cheeks.

The room got weird after then, it felt kind of like the morning after you've had sex with someone for the first time and you don't quiet know what to say.

"Can i ask you something." I took a step towards the table stopping when i realized i'd actually been brave enough to let the words leave my tongue.

"OK." Jared's eyes watched me closely as i walked over taking a seat in the chair across from him but then realized that i'd rather standing i moved behind the chair leaning against it.

"I had a dream." my mind wondered to the real reason i'd been woken.

_"Calm your breathing, slow." Jared's voice said to me as i lay on a damp surface goose bumps covering my body due to the frigged air, i cried out in pain as something hot cut through my flesh leaving blood to ooz down my body. _

_"No stop!" I yelled thrashing around but my body never moved like i told it to my arms, legs and waist seemed to be strapped to the surface i was laying on now wet with my blood. There was barley any oxygen in my lungs as i started gasping for air._

_"Kaylee!" Jared yelled. i couldn't see his face but i could hear him as my world started to fuzz. "Don't you dare!"_

_He seemed to be yelling at me but i didn't know why, my brain was blank as i tried thinking of what could possibly me happening to me. the last thing i can remember is a searing white hot pain in my stomach before my eyes opened._

Jared's eye brows lowered as he looked at me and i second later they shot up as clarity seemed to swirl in his eyes "And what happened in the dream?"

I didn't know what to tell him, i'd had dreams like this before but it was never anyone i knew calling my name and i never sounded like Jared, Yeah the voice was male but it wasn't his.

I looked down at my arms fidgeting with my ring while i debated what i was going to tell him, if i were to tell him anything.

"Kaylee." hearing my name roll off Jared's tongue made my blood run faster, and sent a tingle to my toes.

"Never mind, it's not important." I changed my mind, it was weird to tell him right?

"You sure?" Jared said his tone made me feel like he knew something, oh god what if i was talking out loud in my dream and he heard his name?

"no." I said quietly not intending for him to hear but of course he did with his damn bat hearing.

"Kaylee if you need to tell me something."

I looked back up at him "You first."

Jared looked taken back but again not at all, nothing really seemed to surprise him like it did everyone else. getting tired of beating around the bush i just decided to come out with it all and see what kind of reaction i get.

"Why did i have a dream about you, why is it that you all ways say you don't know things what your eyes totally give away that you do, and what the hell was that last night, it was like some kind of trance was blown onto me and i couldn't stop."

"Kaylee i don't think we should, Can't do this." He chanced so quick that i didn't even know what was wrong until the boys came plowing through the door, leaving me flustered and without answers.


	7. Chapter 7: tell me again

The rest of the day went by weird but it was probably just me, After yesterday things have just been shuffled into differently sections, Jared hadn't had a chance to explain himself since all the guys come running into the apartment but i could tell he wanted to by the way he was looking at me. It wasn't until i excused my self into the kitchen that Jared caught up with me.

"We need to talk." Jared kept his voice low obviously not wanting to be heard by the boys in the other room.

"No, you're the one who needs to talk and start explaining yourself." I said feeling more brave in voicing my opinion, with someone i barley knew but who i also felt connected to.

Jared swallowed hard his eyes trailing down my body, and even that was enough to send goose bumps over my arms. Jared wasn't standing more then an arms length from me but i felt smothered.

"I can't be with you knowing that i can't tell you everything, at least not right now. Not when things are about to get more intense and real for you than you'll be able to comprehend." Jared's eyes were intense as they bored into mine keeping us connected as he read me.

"What you're not making sense, You're confusing me. What's going to happen to me?" Panic spread through me at his words.

"Look i know this is forward and nothing is make sense to you right now but i need you to come with me right now." Jared reached out grabbing my hand pulling me behind him, i could hear him breathing faster as if he'd finished running a marathon.

"Jared-" But he hushed me and i glared at his back, i knew he felt the heat of my glare even though he seemed to be on high alert, his hand wrapped around mine trapped between his back and my stomach.

Jared spun on me quickly looking into my eyes squeezing my hand i gasped as he leaned in to my ear "I'm sorry i have to do this so early." Before i could question Jared's words my body turned ice cold as i felt my whole body got the tingle feeling that you feel like when it falls asleep. Shutting my eyes tight i waited for the feeling to stop.

"It's ok you can open you eyes." Jared's voice was soft and gentle as he talked to me his hand loosened around mine.

My body temperature was still freezing as i stood in the middle of what seemed to be a rotting shack "I but i don't understand." I ripped my hand away from Jared's stepping away and like the idiot i was i backed myself into corner.

"Baby please don't be scared of me." Jared's voice was so tender and his eyes were soft but the comfortable feeling i was getting right now was freaking me out.

"Don't call me baby." I wanted to slap myself for how my voice was shaking, i didn't want to show him any weakness. "Who the hell are you and how the fuck did i get here?"

"You know, You've just forgotten." Jared muttered, i'm unsure if he meant for me to hear what he said or not but i did.

"that doesn't even make sense." I said shaking my head watching Jared's feet in case he tried to step closer to me. "You're insane."

"Look i was supposed to do this differently but things are changing and you're not safe living in the dark."

I just looked at him like he had 3 heads, he was blabbering on and to be honest i don't have time for this shit. When Jared caught on that i wasn't going to say anything else he sighed stepping closer to me but didn't make contact.

"Does the name Tod Hudson mean anything to you?" while Jared spoke it was like i'd been submerged in a lake of ice water.

_"Tod" i cried tears streaming down my face._

_"Shh it's ok, i promise." Tod whispered to me his warm hands on my face trying to sooth me. "You are going to be ok."_

_"how the hell can you say that, this is not what's best for me." I was pissed and sad and just over all in disrepair._

_"You said i'm always saving you but Kaylee this is to big and this is the only option left." Tod said begging me to understand with his eyes._

_"No." I was standing my ground i wasn't going to let them send me away. "You don't even know if this will be any different there!" i was now yelling at everyone Dad, Nash, Alec._

_"This isn't up to you." Tod said his eyes sad but his voice as final as he stepped back from me, before i could even think i got a warm feeling in my stomach and everyone in my living room faded away from me._

"No." Tears burst from my eyes i was confused and heart broken. "How do you know about him?" I fell to the barn floor clutching my knees into my chest.

Thing's were still a little spotty but i remember now, that dick face demon, what's his name, was coming for me and he was stronger than he'd ever been with multiple demon bitches just giving themselves to him like cheep whores.

"Avari was coming for you remember?" Jared said joining me now on the floor of the barn but he gave me my space which i appreciated. "There was no other option so you Dad and I decided it was best to send you t a place we knew that Damn hellion could never get to you."

What the fuck i don't even remember a Jared. "I don't remember you." I said getting up pressing my back to the wall, if i remember correctly Avari could take over peoples bodies for a while. posses them that's how he got closer to me before.

"It's ok." Jared stood too putting his hands up as an "i come in peace" gesture. "I know i look a little different these days but just give me a second to explain. I was keeping my guard up but i nodded at him to continue. "So when you were sent away you were sent 503 years into the future where you were to be reborn again." Jared looked at me making sure i was still listening before he continued. "after you left everyone waited for Avari and set a trap for him using some old time witch stuff, we knew we couldn't not kill him Avari would always find a way to come back. so he was trapped into a guarded box locked up with more spells than you can ever imagine and dropped into the deepest parts of hell, not the nether world, hell."

"Avari's gone?" I know i just remembers him and my apparent past life but with my memories returning came back my fear of Avari and i remember all the things he's done for me.

"Yea, and he's never ever going to come back, Tod, Nash and your dad made extra sure of that."

Just the mention of those names made my chest tighten. "What happened to them?" I wasn't o sure i wanted this answer but i know i needed to hear it.

"well despite what the universe said about you and Nash, he and Sabine ended up together but i think if you'd still been around that never would have happened, they move around a lot going to exotic places and just traveling. Your dad passed away about 27 years after you left but lucky it was just old age, he didn't suffer."

I nodded looking down Taking a breath, my Dad is dead and my ex is venturing the world with his, or maybe they got together by know which would be nice, Nash deserves to be happy.

"Tod?" i'm unsure if Jared heard me or not but he nodded looking into my eyes.

"well after he put Avari away he missed you you're everything to him, You see Kaylee when you were sent into the future the only way you could be rid with not trace of your past life you had to be born again into a new family so you could start all over. so technically the people you've been calling mom and dad for your whole life are your biological parents. Kaylee I worked so hard reaping souls for a reason i wanted to make a deal with my boss so i could die and be re born with you."

I felt my face scrunch up, i could understand what Jared was trying to say but it didn't click in my brain.

"I was reborn with my soul and i'm 100% human, but there was one condition my boss had which is why i have this." Jared pulled the chain that was hanging inside of his shirt and held it up for me to see, there was a small dark stone hanging at the bottom. "I had to keep reaping, this stone helps me do all the little tricks i could do before."

"Tod." i said it more like a statement i wasn't really sure i was believing what i was hearing but i've heard and seen crazier things before.


	8. Chapter 8: Tod

Chapter 8

"Tod" i said again looking at him.

I mean he did have similarities to Tod his hair was dark and he was built the same way his voice was pretty damn close and the eyes were diffidently this, eyes are the windows to the soul, I guess if he got to keep his soul it only makes sense his eyes would be the same. If i saw Jared and Tod standing side by side i'd say they were brothers not exactly twins but close.

"Well i go by Jared now but yea it's me." Tod said chuckling thinking he was funny.

"I can't believe this." my eyes started to spill over with happy tears and i wrapped my arms around him, as his wrapped round my waist pulling me against him. "How'd you find me, why didn't you come to me sooner?"

Tod, i mean Jared. that's gonna take a little time to get use to. Pulled back a bit so he could rest his forehead on mine. "I had to wait until you were the same age as you were when i sent you away other wise things would have gotten a little to crazy in your head."

I nodded in understanding. "I was having all these strong feelings towards you, you felt so filmier to me i guess now i know why." i couldn't stop smiling, i know i just remembered him a few seconds ago but it felt like i'd been living without him for well a life time. "why'd you change your name? not that i don't like the name Jared."

Tod smiled at me "This is the name my mom gave me, she said if i had a new face she wanted to give me a new name and also if people asked about me, the old me it would just confuse them." that makes sense i thought to myself when i heard what sounded like a snapping twig outside the barn. "But if you wanted to use my original name that wouldn't be so bad."

(If you get all confused bout the name thing here it is shorter and simple, Jared is Tod just in another body 503 years later :) got it good)

"I guess we should get out of here." Tod said smiling taking my hand tight in his.

When we arrived i realized where we were immediately "This is your old place." It looked almost the exact same as when i last saw it.

see reapers sometime get there own apartments so that they have a place to go when they weren't working and Tod was luck enough to get one in his past life and i guess when he came back as Jared he was allowed to keep it.

"Yea they let me keep it so we'd have a safe place away from all the humans." Tod said smirking.

I was hesitate but i wanted to know "So since it's been so long i assume emma is-"

Tod gave me a sad glance "I'm sorry babe." I just nodded at him looking at my feet, I never even got to say bye to Emma she wasn't there the day i was sent away.

"yea, no i figured i just ya know had to ask. How did she take it." I felt moisture building up in my eyes.

"You were like her sister Kay she missed you but she lived a full life because of you and what you did to protect her." Tod brought me into his arms and i gladly welcomed the comfort, mmm he even still smelled the same.

"Back at the apartment you said something about things becoming more intense for me, what did you mean by that?" Tod took a seat on the edge of the bed taking hold of both my hands he directed me so i was standing between his legs.

"The dream you had it's a sign."

"A sign of what?" When Jared gave me a look i realized that was what he was just about to explain before i interrupted. "Sorry"

"A sign that Avari is somehow making connections with you." Seeing the terrified look on my face Tod rushed to continue. "Wither he is doing it closed in the box or if he some how found his way out. we aren't sure yet but regardless the next few weeks are going to be hard. Kaylee you can't tell Ben any of this he needs to stay in the dark."

"But if he doesn't know, he wont be safe." I said panicking, this was all happening all over again the same thing that happened with me and Emma.

"If he knows it's not safe either, at least this way Ben wont be trying to jump in and protect you like Emma."

"I guess." I shook my head, than i remember something. "Not that i'm complaining or anything but was i sent to a place where no one is on your little reaper list because i haven't wailed since i've been here."

Tod pursed his lips looking up at me "Kay in this life, you're just a human. Your parents are human so your old heritage doesn't apply here."

"So i'm just, normal." Wow i don't know how i really felt about this, i mean i know i was pissed when i first found out but that was after my family tried to convince me i was crazy.

Tod chuckled "Well you'll never really be normal." I playfully pushed him staring into his eyes. "I really missed you." I snaked my arms around Jared's neck playing with the small hairs on the back of his neck, i remember how much Tod liked when i use to do that.

"You have no idea how pain full it was without you and how long i've waited for this." Tod's hands slid down by sides and came to my hips his thumb rubbing smooth circles under my shirt. "To touch you, Your body, your lips."

I couldn't stand the short distance between us anymore i climbed onto his lab my legs straddling, our lips moved together like we never stopped, we just fit together so perfectly.

.

After putting ourselves back together we needed to get back to Jared and Miles apartment and explained where we'd gone.

"Where'd you guys escape to?" Ben asked acting as an protective older brother.

"I needed some fresh air so Jared offered to go for a walk with me so i wouldn't be alone." I covered looking up at Tod for confirmation, and he nodded.

(Do you guys understand when i go back and fourth between the 2 Tod and Jared Names, OR are you getting confused, Kaylee calls him Tod when she thinks about him and when she talks to him when they are alone but Calls him Jared when everyone else is around.)

"Oh, you know i would have gone with you if you asked." Ben said trying to keep it under his breath but i knew that Tod heard.

"Thanks for caring but you were chilling, it's all good." I gave Ben a reassuring smile before climbing onto the couch and turning my attention to the screen where "the ring" was playing.

I just spent most of the time sharing glances at Tod and i also couldn't help but be worried for Avari's possible return but i knew that what ever happened i had Tod.


	9. Chapter 9 Cops

"I can't keep disappearing from the house like this Ben's gonna notice." I got out between Tod's passionate kisses.

Tod has been coming to be and spending ever spare second he has and with his powers dangling around his neck it makes for a short commute.

"Are we really going to take about Ben right now?" Tod asked waking me backwards till i was between him and the wall, his hands linked with mine and he raised them up over my head pressing his body to mine.

One of the plus sides of being reborn was that sure i looked the same like Tod did in his Jared body but i had deeper curves and a slightly bigger chest moving my A cup to a B, which i wasn't going to complain about. Other than that i was mostly the same my hair the shape of my face.

"Tod" I groaned as his lips traveled down my neck to my collar bone as he began sucking and nipping with his teeth. "It's almost 7 you have a job to do." Tod made a grunting noise as he connected his lips back with mine shutting me up, I'd been having more dream, messages or what ever you want to call them from Avari and i wasn't sure if i wanted to bring them up with Tod or not. I mean he already knows i have them so it's not like i'm doing much damage by keeping them from him. I just don't want to have to tell him and explain every single detail that i don't want to relive.

"That just means that we have about 6 more minutes to kill." Tod gave me a devilish smirk as he looked down to me releasing my hands from his hold above my head. "Just enough time for-" He was cut of from my ring tone.

Ignoring Tod wishes to "just ignore it" i walked over to his bed grabbing my phone off the pillow before falling back on the bed.

"Hello?"

"Kaylee where the hell are you?" It was Ben and he sounded stressed, which was never good.

"Ben is everything alright, calm down."

Tod took a seat beside me on the bed looking down at me with a confused face.

"The police are here they're looking for you." that caught my attention.

"Wait what, why?" I sat up quick and would have taken pride in the fact that i startled Tod if i wasn't so damn worried.

"What's the problem?" Tod asked but i ignored him focused on Ben's voice.

"Just get back to the loft as so an you can." He hung up.

"I need to get back to the loft, the police are there." I said like a robot regurgitating the information to Tod.

"I'll take you we'll be there in seconds." Tod said holding out his hand for me but i was hesitant.

"No you have to get to work." I said fixing my shirt that had gone a little crocked during the make out.

"I have 2 minutes left please just let me take you." Tod said trying to get level with my eyes.

I sighed to myself "Fine but you just have to drop me and go."

"When i'm done at the hospital i'm coming back and i'll be waiting for you in your room."

.

Tod dropped me off down the hall than had to leave right away for work, the door to the apartment was closed but not locked. There were 2 cops inside standing in the kitchen with Ben, i guess they'd been there a little while considering they were already offered refreshments. When they noticed my presence they stood up and took on a professional stance unlike the casual one they had a few seconds ago.

"MS Ter-"

"It's Kaylee." I corrected them i hated when people used my last name it just made me sound all old.

"please have a seat Kaylee." I listened to the police but i landed my eyes on Ben who looked hesitate to make eye contact with me.

Ben sat beside me on the couch though taking my hand in his holding them on my knee, his thumb tracing what i think were meant to me comforting circles into my hand.

"Kaylee." The women cop addressed me while from her seat across from me, i think she sat so she'd seem less threatening or something "Your parents were found in their living room this morning unconscious." My mind immediately flashed to my mom first mom laying on the side of the road haven given up her life for mine. "The were announced dead on arrival."

I just sat still looking at the lady cop like she hadn't said anything, after a while of silence the man cop spoke up.

"They were murdered, and as far as we've been informed there is not suspect."

And there probably wouldn't ever find the person who did this because it wasn't human, that was just not even on my radar. some how Avari found a way to get to my parents or got one of his bitches to do it for him.

"Baby i'm so sorry." Ben said pulling me into a one sided hug that i accepted but i didn't curl into him and cry like i think everyone was expecting, instead i just wanted to go to my room and wait for Tod to get back.

"Do you know of anyone who maybe would have wanted to do such an act against your parents?" The male cop questioned.

"no." lie.

The guy had out a pad of paper and while the girl cop asked me questions he'd record my answers and all that stuff, Death had become so normal in my last life and it was still hard but even though i don't see them as real parents now i did before i'd moved here. All i wanted to do was break down but for some reason i didn't i was held together.

"Well call us if she thinks of anything." The cops spoke to Ben now, i'd zoned out a little while they were asking Ben a few questions.

"Will do." Ben shook hands before leading them out of the loft, coming back to me when he was done but i was already halfway to my room.

"Kay." I cold hear the sympathy in Ben's voice but i didn't want it, there was nothing he could do for me now but just leave me alone for a little while.

"Ben." I guess my voice said enough to convince Ben to leave me alone for a little while.

i sat on the edge of my bed leaving the light off and waiting for Tod, just as i was about to crawl under the covers Ben opened the door to my room but stayed in the door way just staring at me.

"You see what happens Kaylee when you try to hide from me."

"Avari." My body was cold, seeing the nasty smile i'd seen on Alec and Emma's face before now covering up Ben's.

"This is only the beginning, boy i've missed this little game of ours haven't you?"

"Get the hell out of him!" I yelled, and just like that Ben's whole body evaporated and Tod's form took it's place.


	10. Chapter 10: Old demons

"This can not be happening, why is this happening?" i wailed tears sliding down my cheeks, why did Averi have to make my life a living hell?

I ran over and knelt beside Ben placing his head on my lap, and i was in the middle of running my fingers through his hair when Tod popped into the room.

"Kay what happened sweet heart?" Tod bent down beside me while i leaned over Ben. I don't what what i thought i was protecting him but i felt like i needed to. "Averi." Tod growled figuring out what must have happened.

"God, I thought this was over i thought i wouldn't have to deal with Averi, at least not for another few years." I sobbed looking into Tod's eyes.

Gently Tod moved me away from Ben and checking his pulse and when i heard Tod let out a sigh i knew Ben was going to be fine in the morning besides the headache he was gonna have from the fall.

"I'm just going to bring him to his room and then i'll be right back." Tod reassured me, still feeling shaky i just nodded from my place on the floor and watched Ben and Tod disappear from my doorway.

.

Tod and i spent the rest of the night laying silently in my bed until 5 in the morning when Tod had to go back to his work a special favor for his boss, i stayed up after Tod left feeling like i was on high alert waiting for an attack. I remember in my last life that it took so much longer to find me and my friends and this time he did it while trapped in some supernatural prison.

It wasn't until i heard noise in the kitchen that i bolted from bed and ran out my bedroom seeing Ben taking a seat on the couch, from what i could see he looked fine and unhurt by what Avari had done last night.

"Ben." He turned smiling at me patting the seat next to me.

"Hey hun how you doing after last night." I felt my body freeze up i knew Ben meant the news on my parents but that seemed like such old news compared to Avari's body snatching act last night, forcing myself the rest on the way to the seat next to Ben on the couch.

"Ok." i plastered a small smile on my face resting my head on his shoulder.

"i mean i know the last time you guys talked it didn't end very nice." While Ben was talking i could tell he was trying not to upset me but he didn't want to not say anything either.

"What's done is done." I wanted to keep my feelings to myself afraid that if i got to emotional i wouldn't be able to hold back.

To me my real parents we the supernatural ones i had in my first life, sure i felt bad for the lives lost and i have a connection considering they raised me i'm just not sure how i should act.

"Come on Kaylee this is me, You don't have to be all tough with me." Ben's hand rubbed up and down my arm.

"I'm not i just want to forget about it right now, until the police find out what happened what more can i do?" I really had to ask because i had not clue what he wanted from me.

"You can morn."

"So you want me to be a blabbering mess who just sits on the couch all day among chip bags and ice cream tubs?" I raised my eyes brown at him.

"Better than this, you just acting like nothing upsets you when i know it does." Ben snapped frustrated.

"What ever Ben." All the sympathy i had for him from last night was now gone, I pushed myself of the couch walking straight for the door.

"Where the hell are you doing?" Ben yelled after me.

"Out." I yelled back at him slamming the door behind me.

Just because i'm human now doesn't mean that i don't have any access to the netherworld, There was an old friend i knew from back home how may still be alive.

.

"I knew i'd be seeing you're cute face again soon."

I smiled, knowing the Alec was still alive made me the happiest girl in the world, physically he looked like he aged 5 extra years since i last saw him.

(Yes if you read the book he died but i'm sorry i refuse to accept that! He's alive in my ff)

"Alec." i pulled him into a tight hug, He even smelled the same as i remembered.

"Since your here i'm guessing Tod found you?" I smile nodding.

"Yeah, a few weeks ago." I sat on the arm of the couch looking up at Alec.

"Is he here with you?" Alec's forehead scrunched up.

"Well actually i didn't just come here for hugs, i need a favor." Alec rolled his eyes at me crossing my arms.

I'm guessing he already knew what i wanted since i hadn't just gone to Tod when i needed it, it's obvious it has to do with something Tod wouldn't approve of. Such as me going to the netherworld.

"So you need a round trip to the netherworld huh?"

I clasped my hands together giving Alec my best pout. "Pleeeease Alec."

He rolled his eyes and i clapped a smile breaking across my face.

"Fine but there is one condition, you need to tell me the purposes behind this trip."

Sighing i asked "Why"

"Because if i'm going to risk Tod coming to kick my ass than i would like to make sure it's worth it." Alec explained.

"Fine, I'm going to ask around and see if i can find out who Avari's little bitch is."

Yeah it's was only half the truth but it needed to be done Avari needed to be destroyed once and for all, and it looked like i was the only one capable of that.


End file.
